


Of stolen kisses and drizzling rain.

by banditsolace



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Genderbending, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditsolace/pseuds/banditsolace
Summary: Title: Of stolen kisses and drizzling rain.Rating: GPairing: Joonmyeon/Jongdae, slight Jongdae/Minseok (girl!Minseok)Summary: Jongdae forgot to bring an umbrella and he hated the fact he had to walk under it. Joonmyeon thought otherwise.Genre: angst, drama





	Of stolen kisses and drizzling rain.

                He was right. The dark clouds slowly started to roll in, replacing the slightly arrid air cause the fiery glaze of the afternoon sun awhile ago. He started to tap his right foot in a rhythmic pattern as he looked outside the big glass window. He was getting restless as he constantly checks the time, turning his wrist every now and then. But it wasn't fazed; and if possibly, its hands moved slower, as if to test his hairline patience. Little droplets raced towards the then dry ground: it has unfortunately rained. And Jongdae forgot to bring an umbrella.

 

                He didn't care anymore. He tuned out his professor's voice—his only concern now is to how perhaps get to the parking lot without getting wet. He heaved a sigh. Tucking away his things albeit still orderly, he got up and walked out of the room lifelessly the moment the damned clock ticked to announce it was time to go home. Or in the very least, to go and to walk under the rain first. He found himself rummaging his pocket as he walked down the hall when he realized he was still in the school's premises. He inwardly groaned, frustrated even that he wanted and have the urge to have his fill of nicotine-filled air, and yet, cannot do so.

 

                He stopped on his tracks, now aware that this is where the roof above his head ends. He tried not to, but he has counted that his car is parked five carpark spaces away from where he is standing now. A good minute or so; enough to get him soaked because he will be just walking. He looked to his left and right, and just like always, not too many people. And maybe even less considering it's raining now. He stretched his neck and looked up; not as heavy as it did pour awhile ago but still enough to feel the cold air through his will-be clothed-clad skin. Damn, he didn't even have a jacket.

 

                “Hey.”

 

               He felt a light tap on his left shoulder to which he looked back to see who it was. He let out a relieved sigh before giving the person a small nod and a smile. It was Joonmyeon, a senior. He stepped back a little to acknowledge his presence but kept his gaze straight ahead. He took out his phone and quickly typed a message he'll run a bit late and sent it. He kept quiet as to he didn't know what to say much less because he never had the chance to talk to him aside from the occasional curt nods they exchange. Nonetheless, it was hard no to know Joonmyeon because he is popular for his looks, money, and brains. Just like how he heard one of his fangirls say.

 

                Finally, the rain is just drizzling. He was in a hurry to go because he needed to pick up Minseok from her school, his girlfriend. He took a step into the light rain when he felt he was being spun around. 

 

                He tried to focus, to understand what was happening. Seconds later, he felt a pair of soft plump lips locking with his. His eyes widened when he realized his senior was kissing him, his arms loosely encircled around his waist and his hands awakwardly placed against on his chest. He gasps, bewildered as to what to do. Suddenly, he felt the other man's tongue force its way inside his mouth. And before he can finally wriggle out from his graps, the whiter man tugged on his lower lip and pulled away. The older man licked his lips and winked at thim before running into rain.

 

 

                 “Are you alright?”

 

                Minseok asks him after she chastely places a kiss on his lips. He looks away and nods, not wanting to talk or think about it. He got her things from her and escorts her to his car. Minseok does not press on to tell her what's wrong but instead places her hand on his thigh, rubbing it soothingly, although the quiet drive doesn't sit with her so well. Jongdae had enough of today and calmly sends his girlfriend home. And in spite of the sweet kisses exchanged, he could not forget that one shared under the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> This was some prompt, rather a confession something-ish, I saw somewhere and I thought it'd be great to write something about it. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a shipper of SuChen (or KyungMyeon for that matter). I just thought the scenario fits them perfectly I just had to use them. Also, I think girl!Minseok is palatable (he's yummy as a man don't get me wrong).


End file.
